Disenchanted To The End
by xXrayneisdead666Xx
Summary: Lorelei moves to Elwood City High School! tragic romance, alternative music and rad adventure will ensue. (an: not hp yet but it will be so hold ur horses!)
1. Chapter 1: Thank u For the venom

Chapter 1: Thank u For the venom

an: OK so this is my first fanfic so i hope that its god! leave ein positive revue if u like it pleas! thank u 2 Asher for editin my spellin and stuff for me lol im too lazy to do it. and Quinn for sum ideas! :) also ps. im emo and depressed so don't hate on me bc of dat! thank u n enjoy! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

My name is Lorelei Harlow Melania Chalice Moon. Im 16 years old. I like emo/punk music like mcr, fob, and Paramore and sum other bands, but I HATE pop music GARBAGE like fucking Justin Beiber or whatever! 凸(皿)凸 If your a basic bitch or a jock or a prep please get out of my life! Don't fucking even look at me you dumb piece of Scheiß! But If your a cool person who gets good music then you can stay and lets be friends to. ʚ ⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)

I woke up this morning in my bedroom because it was time for my first day of school at Elwood City High School. The sun came in though the window and made my soft pale skin light up like new snow on a deathly winter day, even though it was August 30th. It was gonna be my first day of Junior year. I had just moved into Elbwood City over the summer and i was really annoyed against the fact that I had to go zum Schule. I but whatever. Before I became to get ready I put on music from my iPhone 7 plus. It started to play the song American Idol by Green Day (the UNCENSORED version bc the radio version is pathetic and shitty as fuck!). (o*゜∇゜)o～ I started to mosh excitedly in my room to the music as I got ready for school. I got out of bed and put on my outfit: a skin-tight midnight black velvet minidress, with black ribbons making a corset in the back, with black platform creepers and, black knee-highs. I looked in the mirror and put on a lot off black eyeliner around my mysterious dark brown (almost jet black) eyes and, some black lipstick. I also put on some white foundation which made me look really pale even though I was already really. I straightened my hair so that it went over my eyes. I had long black hair with sexy vibrate bubblegum pink which glows under black light (its dyed from manic panic) underneath that goes passed my shoulder blades. I put in my silver lip ring. Then I was ready to go to school! Instead of eating breakfast I ate nothing because I was in a hurry then. I ate an Adderall though so i wouldn't be to hungary later. I saw the Bus cumin! So I ran outside and got the Bus.

My hair swished as I sat down in a seat at the most back corner of the Bus. I put on my skullcandy gothic earBus and listened to mcr (an: literaly slay me lmao) loudly as the Bus driver went to school.

xX**zwanzig minutes later**Xx

The Bus pulled up at the school: Elwood City High School and I got of the Bus. I was feeling ready now to go because I was pumped up by my music along the way there! I saw alot of basic bitches wearing leggings and forever21 brand crop tops so I flipped them off and laughed to myself as I saw them get angery as I walked inside. I saw a lot of people who looked stupid and preppy but so far nobody cool or alternative. The bell rang and then everyone went to class.

My first class was algebra and I thought it was really boring because there were a lot of preppy people and nerds in it and also because math is gays. There was this one girl called Sue Ellen who kept looking at me all annoyingly and was giggling and acting preppy (an: lmao shout out to dis fucking bitch in my math! fuck u Amanda u fucking whore) like I was uncool or something so I hate her now.

I went to two more classes but nothing interesting happened or anything of that much interest. But then in fourth period I had French class and my life changed forever as soon as when I saw a hot tall skinny emo boy with pale skin and long straight spiky white-blond hair (an: the colour is LIKE GERARD FROM TBP ERA LMAO HIT ME WIT DAT TROWBACK) with a blood red streaks in it. He was wearing a leather jacket with lots of buttons on it of punk bands like the Sex Pickles or the Raymonds and the Taking Head. He had dark wash bleu (an: get it bc its french class lmao) ripped up skinny jeans on and black Chuck Taylors. His deep emotional eyes were icy bleu (an: lmao im actualy laffing tho) with even a little bit of eyeliner. He literally even had on black nail polish. My deadly 3 beat so rapedly and then he smiled at me and I felt my face and neck went hot and the rest of my body go cold. Not because I was nervose or anything, because I don't really get this way or even embareassed, but because He was so sexy, he was probably the hottest guy I had ever seen in my life. I sat down next to two punk girls in the very back of the class. "Hey" I said to them.

"Hey" they both said. "I like your hair, Are you new here?" one asked me questioningly. She had dyed red hair in two braids which actually didn't look dorky because her side bangs went over one of her eyes. She was wearing a pastel pink minidress over black tights and black buckled shoes. She had on violent purple lipstick and black eyeliner on. She was also wearing a cool rubber wristband which i had seen b4 Hot Topic which said "Three Cheers For Sweat Revenge" (an: if u didn't know THATS A MCR SONG U FUCKIG POSER) on it so I knew then that she was actually cool. She looked really tumblr and pastel goth. "Thanks and yeah." I said mysteriously. "I moved here over the summer."

"Sick." the other one said. She had short brown hair that went to her chin in a haircut. She was wearing a black hoodie of Twenty One Pilates, which is a band thats only for posers so I decided I actually didnt really like her even if she was alternative, and black ripped skinny jeans and black Doc Martinez. "My name's Francine Frensky but its honesly so fucking retarded. I go by Felicity. Whats yours name?"

"Lorelei Harlow Melania Chalice Moon." I said.

"Nice to meet you." the other girl said. "I'm Mary Alyss Crosswire, but you call me Alyss."

"Stellar" I grinned. (I never actually smile though, I only grin because, smiling is for basic bitches when their taking a selfy or whatever.) "I have to ask you something" I pointed secretly at the hot emo guy from before as he walked out the class (unfortunely he wasn't in my class with me! (｡•́︿•̀｡)). "Who is he?"

Felicity rolls her eye (what a bitch) and Alyss grinned. "Him? That's Buster Baxter." she said amusedly. "People call him BB, short for BB gun. He's really hot, but he's dating some basic bitch named Sue Ellen. Also I think he was TOTALLY looking you before"

"Sue Ellen?!" I gasped fabbergastedly. The teacher looked at me and gave me a dirty look and said somethig to me in French. I didnt care though because school is gay, also Alyss said that BB was looking at me and I was really pleased about that. "I hate that bitch! Shes in my math class!"

"Me to, shes so basic!" Felicity said. I guessed maybe Felicity wasnt so bad actually since she also hated Sue Ellen even though she was kind of a poser. I decided as a comprise that we then were frenemys.

"Yeah" Alyss and me agreed together.

Then the bell rang so it was our lunch period. "Hey since your new here well show you around later" Felicity said.

"Come sit wit us!" Alyss said while grinning.

"OK rad" I replied. Now I had gotten some cool freunden I was becoming to like this new school.

an: OK so that's the first chaptr! Im so glad i finally finished it lmao writing is hard. xD but anyway i hop u lik it and if u do pleease leave a revue! :) thanxxss xoxox 666


	2. Chapter 2: My Twisted Teenage Cemetery

Chapter 2: My Twisted Teenage Cemetery

an: ok so nobody left a revue on the last chapter (RUDE) so i had 2 to it myself! kfc and mary and josef! ok so here is da new chapter i hop u lik it! PLES LEAV A REVUE! it makez me even more depresed than i usualy am when i dunt get any revues so pleas leav 1! shoutout to da squad ahser and guinn! ok lets start da chapter

I went to Alyss's House (AN: HOUSE! U SLAY ME!11 ILY BABE) after school with Felicity there to. We went there in Alyss's black Mars Rover!

"Stellar ride" I said, pressed.

"Thanks." Alyss said colly. "My families rich."

"Cool" I said.

Alyss told me i could sit shotgun but Felicity got mad because that's were she sit usually. I grinned at Felicity as she sat in the back seat because we were frenemies and I felt pleased about that.

We got there and Alyss's house was huge! It was really pretty and it was a gothic victoria style home. Alyss bedroom was pretty cool and punk style with posters all over of mcr and fob and blink-182 and bands like that. She also had cool movie posters from really alternative movies like a Patchwork Orange and Heather. But wheat REALLY caught my attention was her instruments! She had three electric guitars and a drum skit and a bass guitar!

"Wow Alyss this is sick!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah I know hahah" Alice said. "Can u play any?"

"Hell yea I can." I grinned. "I can sing to."

"Omfg seriously?!" Felicity said. "We wanted to start a band but we cant sing that well"

"Well urine lick i guess!" I grinned.

"What should we call are band?" Aliss asked.

They were both stumped for a second but I already knew what to colic.

"How about... My Twisted Teenage Cemetery." I said grinning coolly.

"Oh... my... fucking... god!" they both said.

"That is sutcha good name!" Alyss gasped.

"Wow Lorelei ur a genious!" Felicity complimented.

"Glad u guys lik it" I said smirkingly. I was a really good bad namer. Then I picked up Alice's candy apple red sparkly Fender statoshpere with a whammy barre and 7 pickups (Alyss let me keep it to because her family was realy rich and she could buy a new one) and Alyss played on her blue Ibaez bass (and she also sang backup. She was a pretty good singer but not as good as me) and Fellcity played drums because she wasn't actually that musically talented. That hole afternoon we wrote 16 songs which were all really good. We were kinda like a mix of my chemical Romance and some really punk band like maybe Bring my the Horizon or something. Anyway we were really killer say the least. We knew we needed to play at a venue so that we could get our band locally famous, so we called up BB because Alyss knew that he held alot of sick punk parties and stuff. Alyss got it confirmed with him that we could play at his party this Saturday! I was so exited!

That night after I had got home I watched a really movie called "Rocky Horror Pitcher Show" on netflick on my macbook air which is about sexuality which I thought was really deep and I made me feel very informed about life. I had a dream after I had gone to sleep about BB and how beautiful he was. In the dream he bit into my neck like a vampire and we flew off into the night as my band also played on a stage below. It was realy cool, and I felt really ready to play at the party in two days. I am also a pychic and so I knew that this dream meant that Saturday was the say that i was gonna have BB become my boyfriend, I just knew it.

an: ok i hop u lik it! this was a rly cool chapter so i better get some revues for dis 1!11


End file.
